sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitisha Lazure
Childhood Whimsical Dream : Born on a vessel known as the Whimsical Dream, Nitisha started her life without ever knowing which planet her forebears originated from. Her parents, Lyrice and Cadasha Lazure, enjoyed the gypsy style of life, moving from one planet to the next, doing odd jobs. Indeed, the crew of the Whimsical Dream were well suited for most tasks, aside from and including taking care of the Lazure children. At the time of her birth, Nitisha had a brother named Thanel, who was 9 years her senior and a sister, Maphista, who was 4 years younger than he. Both were very smart children and prone to outbursts of extreme curiosity whenever they landed on a new, unexplored (relevant to them) planet. Members of the crew that Nitisha remembers fondly included Aunty Reishca, who often times worked as a freelance reporter for several news agencies, and Uncle Kyyrruk, a Wookiee who was a longtime friend of her father and the ship's gunner. : While the young chirldren enjoyed their travelling lifestyle, seeing systems and stars that many adult do not see, there was a shadow following them. An individual that Kyyrruk had insulted by not allowing him to bash Lyrice about after a game of chance, where the individual swore venomously that Lyrice had cheated, and Lyrice in turn denied it. Even after the ruling by the Gambling House that Lyrice hadn't cheated; the individual seethed and decided to place a bounty on Kyyrruk's head for the imagined insult the Wookiee had caused. After six months of traveling in random patterns, and insisting on keeping the Whimsical as all crew members had invested in it, a bounty hunter had managed to catch up to the crew and stalk his prey. When the hunter had found Kyyrruk he was on his shift to watch the children. The two elder ones ran when Kyyrruk told them to, but Nitisha, once she escaped from her siblings' hands, turned to run back to help Kyyrruk. Unfortunately the little four year old hadn't the means to help her unconscious uncle, and the bounty hunter tossed her aside when she attacked him with a stick. : The rest of the crew had come together to form a plan. Ashamed that he had ran away when his youngest sister had tried to help, Thanel wanted to aid in the rescue of Kyyrruk, which was denied. Dropping the three children on a cool planet the adults when off to find Wookiee. Tragedy : The rescue mission was a success, largely. The crew had managed to nab Kyyrruk just after said individual sold him. Not looking to see who he was sold to, the crew busted in and not only freed Kyyrruk from a small civilian transport but also four other Wookiees. No questions asked, they grabbed their Wookiee friend and got back to the Whimsical before the authorities could get to the transport. However it only takes one witness to make out who had struck. The crew never bothered to learn who the buyer was, but they responded in force. : On a planet in the Outer Rim, Nitisha had never asked which one, the crew that was family celebrated Kyyrruk's return. Nitisha at this time had just turned five, so the celebration of freedom turned into a celebration of life. How ironic that it was on that day that death came knocking. Blasters were shot, and doing as they were told, the children scattered, while the adults held them off. Nitisha doesn't know what happened, and Kyyrruk refuses to talk about it even to this day, but it was he that managed to get her away from a net wielding attacker. She had never seen the Wookiee so angry and had been terrified when he took the net off of her and carried her away. Crying out for her family all he said was that "They are beyond our help." : Heading back to the docking city, and being very cautious, Kyyrruk sold what Nitisha had known as her whole life as her home, after getting what few things that they both wanted from it first. And then bought a small, non-descript vessel that Nitisha had dubbed Freedom and they made several jumps before reaching Kyyrruk's destination: Kashyyyk, his home world. There, she grew up under his watchful eye, his guidance and the Wookiee's tradition. Growing Up : Stating that Nitisha Lazure had a different childhood from most of her peers is a slight understatement. Even at the young age of five she was a stubborn female, with a mind all her own and a perception of the world beyond her years. The loss of her family seemed to have a hardening affect on the young girl, as she sought to prove her mettle against those who were now her peers. Small and delicate, she learned how to harden herself in wrestling matches, hunting lessons and other trials of life. To help her learn means of communication other than Shyrriiwook, a Sullustan who was had befriended and earned the respect of the village was called in to teach Nitisha other languages and the finer points of not being a Wookiee. Spiteful to her teacher, Nitisha proved a most difficult student to anything not involving survival or combat. Being wise, the teacher promised Nitisha a few secrets in combat that the Wookiees could not teach her. From then on, Nitisha was an apt pupil. : Following strict to the tradition around her, Nitisha insisted, at the age of twelve to enact the Hrrtayyk Ceremony like so many of her peers. "I will not remain a child forever," she stated to the Elders after Kyyrruk had forbidden her. With much arguing, wise statements and determination, the young woman convinced all around her, including her Honour Father that she should be allowed to perform. She decided to use weapons of her own choice to prove that she can survive in the Shadowlands: knives and a blaster that she had rebuilt. During her ceremony, however, she had come across a group of Trandoshans hunting for young Wookiees. Not wishing to return without proving herself, she hunted a hunter, seperated him from his fellows and then played bait to lead the Trandoshan to a trap she had set up. Victory was her's after a fight that drew the attention of many preditors. Deciding to take the head as her proof, she fled back to one of the elevators that led to the Wookiees' platform city. Her proof caused a stir, and once again, she was denied action that she felt she should participate in, but found wisdom in not arguing. She waited until the band returned before asking if she may return to her Hrrtayyk hunt. : Surprised was she to learn that they considered her capture and defeat of one of the slavers to have completed her hunt. Accepting the fact that she was now an adult in their eyes, she continued to remain on Kashyyyk for another year, writing articles to various journals on the environment of Kashyyyk, and even wrote a review for one of the independent newspix on the safari hunts that were popular. Using the penname Reishca, in honour of her aunt, Nitisha began her work off planet as a freelance reporter. It was not glorious or exciting, but it was enough for her to get off the planet of Kashyyyk and meet other humanoid species. Travels Ryloth : Enjoying the cooler temperatures, the young Nitisha tended to stick to the chilly planets. It was a chance meeting with a wandering Sarian woman that managed to convince the young woman to go to Ryloth. Initially turned off by the heat of the planet, the Sarian told her of the wonders that the planet held and a resort where one could satisfy all their needs. Intrigued, Nitisha set off to learn more and visit the place. Kyyrruk, a little more traveled to say the least, decided to keep an eye on Nitisha and ensure her safety, acting as her bodyguard. : With wide eyes, she explored the subterrian city and found it to be impressive. She spent some time there writing articles for different vacationing spots. It was during this tenure that she found a young green Twi'lek much to her liking who was married to a most ugly male. Jesting that the uglier the male, the more power he possessed to Kyyrruk, the young Twi’lek quietly warned her to reframe from those comments. She was shy and quiet, but had an inner strength that Nitisha couldn't help but admire. Intrigued, she hired Katala on as her interpretor and negotiator. The young female had a gilded tongue, and the two became nearly inseperatable. : Unfortunately, for the young Nagai, she wasn't ready to learn of the dealings that go on below the surface and ended up bidding farewell to her confidant. Katala, sad to see her leave, but understanding, promised to see her sometime off of the planet. Aimless Wanderings : Having a little taste of the seediness of Ryloth, Nitisha quietly looked into more aspects of it. After over a year of writing articles, she had gained nothing substantial from her experiences, aside from a lot of travelling and learning pieces of different traditions. While slavery wasn't her thing, she found that with Kyyrruk's help she could smuggle; her preferred items to smuggle into places: medical supplies and food stuff. : She had, of course, found some trouble with her smuggling, everyone does, right? At one of the Sluissi refugee camps her luck seemed to run out. Having delievered her goods, she ended up in a firefight, not with the Sluissi, but their Imperial oppressors that had discovered the hideaways. Fleeing from the Troopers, she managed to score herself a couple of innocents: younglings that had come with their parents, now lying dead or near death. They had come to help take back the much needed supplies. Not having the stomach to leave them behind to whatever fate awaited their kin, she stole them to the ship she and Kyyrruk had. It was difficult to escape, but Kyyrruk managed and the ship only needed a few repairs. : Following an old habit, the ship was traded in, a new one bought, which ate up most of the credits the two had managed to save, and they were on their way again. The younglings, although bitter and upset about their parents being left behind, were taken to a planet in the New Republic to be raised in relative safety. The wandering pair never saw the younglings again. : Continuing the randomness that became a part of her life, Nitisha took on the name Ja'casha, now that Reishca might be a liability. Where Reishca had coloured contacts ranging from silver to deep purple, from teal to rich blue, her clothing richly coloured and elegantly cut, Ja'casha's contacts were black within black, the make-up dark, predominately black, silver and blue. Nitisha ended up purchasing simple black clothing for her first outfit. Afterwards, a strong militant trend influenced her closet. : Landing on Nar Shaddaa, the young woman was drawn farther into the underworld, learning this tidbit of information or going hunting to earn some extra credits. It was after getting paid for one of the hunts that she had met a human male, Tritus Vaticus. He was handsome, he was older, and he had just taken, rather stealthily too, the credits that Kyyrruk had upon him. Without a word to her Guardian, Nitisha was after the man. Tracking in a city was different from tracking in the wilderness, but Fortune was with the Nagai. She met up with him, and the two had a good fight. It was not so much that she was punishing him, but that she liked how he moved while he was fighting. Balanced, confident, with a taint of arrogance. It was the arrogance that she desired to beat out of him. Taking what he had stolen, she left him to lick his wounds. : Getting good at listening to rumours and figuring out what's true and what's not, Nitisha learned that her friend, Katala, was due to be sold to a most unworthy creature, by her own husband. While such things may be acceptable to the Twi'lek, it wasn't to Nitisha. Deciding to arm up for a fight, it was that very same human male that she met a couple months back that knew where to get what she wanted. How she loved irony. With the stockpile of ammunition, grenades and explosives the pair travelled to Ryloth. Return to Ryloth : Under the name of Ja'casha, Nitisha learned what she could about the building that would be her target. She recalled Katala saying something about her husband having connections to one of the organised crime syndicates, and the information was factored into what level of fire power the pair would need to send a strong statement. Visits to the area to scan and check out the building and learn where the external recording devices were location commenced. They knew when the sell date was, and planned to attack a couple of days before. : Deciding that Reishca could go where Ja'casha couldn't Nitisha changed her appearance. Approaching an agent of Katala's husbands, Nif'roth Ven, she made arangements for a 'contact' of her's, one Ja'casha, to meet Nif'roth and view the merchandise. Credits exchanged for this meeting, Nitisha had her date. Kyyrruk went with her then discreetly split off from the RP Logs : Near Capture & Escape from Tyy'sun After losing her job at Gundark Industrial, Nitisha (as Ash) travelled to Etti IV, following a hunch that another was interested in hiring her. Unfortunately, she came across an enemy of her previous employer : Punishment Punishment Nitisha (as Ja'casha) received for poor behaviour & questioning of orders while enlisted as a Hssiss Scout. : Stalked & Hunted by Tyy'sun A few months later, Tyy'sun resurfaces, this time upon Ord Mantell, to continue his hunting & harrassment of Nitisha (as Ash).